


THE PROPOSAL

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian asks Emma to marry him</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PROPOSAL

Killian Jones stood behind the wheel of The Jolly Roger. It had always helped him to battle the demons in his head to be riding the ocean's waves on his ship but this wasn't a demon per-say but a nervousness that threatened to swallow him whole. Not so long ago he had been dead but Emma wouldn't stand for that and had lead a rescue mission to the underworld to get him back. Now as he placed his hand on his chest he could feel a heartbeat that was half of the heart of the woman he loved that had brought him back to life. He had to be back at the docks at 5 to meet Emma and could use the time to try and calm himself down.

As Killian stared across at the horizon his mind wandered back to the day before:

Killian had recruited Henry to keep Emma busy for a few hours so he could have a very important conversation with David. So Henry made up some excuse for him and Emma to spend some mother and son time together and Killian just smiled and kissed her on the cheek and told her to have a good time.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang and Killian took a deep breathe and went and opened the door. David was standing there so Killian let him in and they walked into the living room and each took a seat.

“So, what did you want to see me about so secretly?” David asked.

“Um, well, I wanted to ask you something.” Killian answered.

“I gathered that.”

“I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage.”

“Do you now? Do you think you're good enough for my daughter?”

“No, I know I'm not. No one is good enough for Emma.”

“Well, on that we agree. I seem to recall when we were in Neverland that I told you to stay away from my daughter.”

“You also told me that she was never going to like me.”

“Point taken. Back then there would have been no way I would have said yes but you've changed form the pirate you were back then and I can see how much Emma loves you and how much you love her so you have my blessing to marry my daughter.”

“Thank you.”

With David's permission to ask Emma to marry him Killian was left with one thing left to find; a ring. Since Storybrooke didn't have a jewellery store he knew the only place he would come across a ring would be at Mr. Gold's pawn shop so as much as he didn't want to Killian was forced to go see the crocodile. He walked into the shop and looked around until he spotted a ring that looked perfect and paid for it. The mutual hatred between Killian and Gold was apparent but thankfully Belle was there so everything went smoothly.

 

A buzzing in his pocket brought Killian back to the present and he grabbed his phone and looked at his alarm going off and knew that he had to head back to the docks.

Killian was just getting off of The Jolly Roger when Emma walked up to him and he kissed her before asking, “How was your day love?”

“It was interesting but dad was acting strange.” Emma answered.

“Was he?”

“Yea.”

“I'm sure it was nothing.”

“So, where are we going?”

“Oh, let's go on The Jolly Roger for a minute love.”

“Sure.”

Killian took Emma's hand in his and lead her onto his ship and down to the cabin below deck. They both sat down on the bed there. Emma looked at Killian and had a feeling that something was going on and said, “Killian, what's going on? You're acting strange too.”

“Am I?” Killian asked.

“Yes you are.”

“Well, it's nothing to worry about Swan.”

“I'm not entirely convinced of that.”

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Emma rolled her eyes but then closed them as Killian had asked her to do. Killian got down on one knee in front of her and pulled the ring out of his pocket and said, “You can open your eyes.”

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Killian down on one knee in front of her and she asked, “What are you doing?”

“Emma Swan, will you do this pirate a great honor and marry me?” Killian asked.

“Yes, yes I will marry you.”

Killian put the ring on Emma's finger and stood up and picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. He sat her down when he broke off the kiss and said, “I love you Emma Swan.”

“I love you too Killian Jones.”


End file.
